Mary Helperman
Mary Lou Moira Angela Darling Helperman (voiced by Debra Jo Rupp) Leonard's mother, and the teacher of his seventh grade class. She is a beautiful, nice, lovable person who likes to inject humor into the fourth grade class. Leonard is somewhat embarrassed about his mom being the teacher and Mrs. Helperman loves to embarrass him. Personality Mary is Leonard's single mother and 4th grade teacher. She comes up with these crazy ideas for her class and knows how to get her students to listen. She is loving, caring, overprotective, hilarious, and flirty. She has a New York accent and treats Leonard like a baby and loves humiliating him. Show Mary becomes Leonard's new teacher after earning a teaching degree. She buys him a purple bunny backpack but Leonard angrily turns it down. At school, she meets Scott Leadready 2 unaware that he's really her dog. And Scott instantly becomes the most popular and Leonard becomes envious. When Leonard finds out, he, Scott, and Ian decides to run for president. And Ian wins by 1 vote. In one episode, she was sick and a substitute teacher had to take her place and all the students liked her except Scott. In another episode, a man posed as her long-lost husband and wanted to "re-marry" to get her money. So, Leonard and Scott went to find out more about the man with help from Ian. The boys tried to warn her but she didn't listen and just accussed them of jealousy. At the wedding, Leonard, Scott, and the other pets brought the info they got from Ian and invited the mans ex-wives as more evidence and the man reveals he wasn't Leonards father and that he was just researching them on the shows website and runs off being chased by his ex-wives and kids. Mary apologizes to the boys and thanks them. In the episode where Leonard finds out he's dying, she s crying up a storm and watching home movies of Leonard as a kid. These home movies feature: Leonard and his 2 former dogs, Leonard and Leslie playing together, Leonard being born, Leonard's birthday, bringing Spot home, and Leonard's first words. Afterwards, when Leonard tells Leslie how he feels about her, she gets a call from the doctor saying that Leonard's tests were mixed up with Younghee (who is seen falling dead in her house in a short scene) and she kisses him all over out of happiness. She is last seen attending Younghee's funeral with her family and classmates. Movie At the end of the year, she gets nominated for a teachers award and the principal lends her his RV only no pets are allowed so, they leave Spot, Pretty Boy, and Jolly at home. At a gas station, she meets Scott and he convinces her to take him along (along with his "family"). When they arrive, she leaves the boys at the beach. Who later go to Dr. Ivan Krank to make Spot's dream come true. Back at the RV, Scott (who's now a grown man) and Leonard forget how Scott is a man. She invites human Spot for dinner and falls in love with him. After a long fight with Leonard, Spot leaves the Helpermans forever. The next day, Mary goes to the awards ceremony while Leonard is in bed crying. After Spot is turned back to a dog, Leonard is at the awards ceremony and she has won. Spot , Pretty Boy, and Jolly are outside cheering for her. That night, Spot is dressed up as Scott and convinces Mary to take him home with them and Jolly and Pretty Boy are hiding under the RV's bed as part of Scott's plan. Relationship *Leonard Helperman (son) *Leslie Dunkling (daughter-in-law) *Scott Dunkling-Helperman (future grandson) Quotes *Now doodlebug listen to mother *Oh where did I go wrong *Bye spotty wots be a good doggy Trivia * Mary is a mix of Lois Griffin, Marge Simpson, Ms. Frizzle, Francine Smith, and Kitty Foreman * Coincidentally, she is voiced by the same person who plays Kitty Foreman * Her Birthday is June 29th, 1964. * Her full name is a reference to Peter Pan. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-01-22 at 10.58.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-22 at 9.59.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-22 at 9.58.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-01-15 at 7.03.35 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Mothers